Assassins
by ReNeVIerE07
Summary: Most likely we make them get together; however, in this particular Alternate Universe, they'll be ordered to kill one another
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark alleyway and the only thing you can hear throughout the area was panting and footsteps.

He was sweating really hard, his heart was beating fast and he was a bit worried if it might just stop all too suddenly from its exhaustion, but at the moment, it didn't concern him as much. For now, he was more troubled of the chilling sensation that he was being followed.

For a man with riches that came from gambles and illegal drugs, he'd expect to feel safe among his own wall of thugs. But somehow, out of the blue, just as they were about to make a dealing, he had found himself bare. His security already on the ground, blood spilling from slatted throats, even the man he was about to make a deal with was on the ground. However; he was unconscious, and so were his own pack of thugs.

He knew all too well now what was going on, in fact he knew from the start. He was being hunted. Assassinated. He was a lone pup in a dark world where something is crawling waiting to go for the kill.

He was about to turn left to a curve where he had spotted some old folks and a couple of sober men. Surely he can mix in with them while he tries to hide from his unknown predator. But luck was never on his side anymore. Just as he reached the light, something hit his back causing him severe pain, and after a few minutes the last hint of his breathes.

He knelt on his knees as he desperately tried to take out a dagger that pierced his lungs. But knew nothing can be helped now. It was game over. Well, not until he saw fiery red eyes glisten in the dark before losing his last breathe.

The owner of the eyes sighed in relief that the man died without making himself visible to the near folks. It would've been troublesome if he made a scene before completely dying.

She took the dagger out of his back and began wiping it with a white handkerchief. While cleaning her precious little weapon, she hummed. Her ruby eyes gazed at the handkerchief being stained with a filthy man's dirty blood.

She never liked dealers, in fact she hated them. And it wasn't even a pleasant view she was staring at. The man was as fat as a pig. His fat was completely forming his round face and not to mention the acne that's been raging on his skin. He was filthy in blood and appeal. It was a good kill. The world needed less people like him.

Her humming stops when she felt a presence of someone she knew well. She turns around, quickly tucking the bloodstained handkerchief back to her left back pocket. She has to do laundry quick before the stain messes up her black jeans.

She tucks away her dagger in a hidden pocket inside her leather jacket. She then puts her hands on her hips as she smiled at the approaching man.

At first you wouldn't really see anyone through the dark alley, but soon enough a shadow was stretching towards her and in a few minutes a man wearing a beige coat went near her. He had eyes with the same color as her. But they never had the fierceness she has; his was rather unreadable and cold.

It surprises her to find him lingering within her field of senses. He never really came to any of her assignments, so for him to come there must be a very important reason.

"Now what brings you here? Usually you'd be here when Yuffie's done something out of your control….what had she done now?" she smiled as her ruby eyes glistened.

"No, there's nothing wrong with her…she's been good company for a couple of days" he said this without even handing out a smile. Her lips gave him a frown.

"You should smile often….especially when I'm the one showing it to you" she threw a combat knife in his direction to which he just simply sighed at.

A smirk went back to her lips. Most people would try to dodge it, but he saw right through it that it wouldn't even graze at him even if he dodged it. She intentionally missed her target.

"Now why did you come here?"

He threw a picture at her to which she caught with two of her fingers. She grinned at her companion.

"Two assignments in a row? That a new record! Seems like more filthy pigs are asking for the extinction of their own kind"

This actually earned her a smirk from him as he replies to her witty statement "That's how we work"

"Yeah..." she inspected her new target and let out a disappointed look as she looks back at her companion "Vincent, I'm ashamed of you….a filthy pig would've do, but you just had to give me this?"

She showed him the picture he had already seen. It was a handsome blonde man with blue cerulean eyes.

"Its work…nothing we can do" he shrugged. She sighed in regret.

"I can't believe you're making me hunt down a hotshot just as him…." she looked at him with a pout "You're making me kill off the endangered population of good looking young men"

"Well you can have at least some fun with him, as long as you do your assignment" he said already walking off.

She stared at the picture once more with a playful smirk on her lips.

"I'm sorry pretty boy, but you just have to go" she looked at the back of the picture to find a stamped logo. It was a letter 'S' in one of those medieval fonts.

She placed it away as soon as she found no interest in the logo. She carefully patted it where it was, in her right back pocket and then she went her way. She hummed in satisfaction, leaving the filthy pig she preyed on to rot on the alley of this downtown corner.

* * *

"Now now now…where is he?" a slim man asked. He had blacked hair while dressing up with some kind of robe. In his hands was a toy a child would desire. A cat wearing a crown; as cute as it may be though, it can kill a whole team of people consisting of seven members; And if I could say so myself, it his own personal toy. He was in a lobby of a building where many people came and went, it was actually him and another companion of his that's stayed more than ten minutes in the area.

"Well he wasn't expecting anything to come up about a week from now…his probably just hanging out somewhere…" a man with spiked black hair smiled at the robed man. He had eyes with the shade of violet in them. His smile was unfaltering and was never easy to not reply to.

The frown on the man holding the cat turned to a sigh and then a smile "Maybe he'll think of showing up soon enough"

Just as the words left, the door opens and the man in question enters.

"There you are! What happened to you? Traffic jammed?" spiked hair asked. The man he was starting a conversation with can be also characterized spiked with the way his hair was, although he had it in blonde.

He sighs as he resigned on a comfy chair.

"I heard from Zack's twenty voicemails that you have something for me?" he turns to the man who was only smiling awhile ago frown again.

"Yes…it seems that a client has ordered a mass of work….and this one he had assigned to you specifically"

The toy cat began to move. His holder let him down to the ground and the cat went straight in front of the man on the chair. He was holding a photo and without further thinking, as if it could think….well it actually does have a mind of its own….it hands the photo to the blonde. After a quick inspection, a frown went to his face.

"You expect me to go for this?" he faced the picture to the owner of a cat. It was a picture of a beautiful brunette who was smiling cheerfully.

"I expect you to handle this professionally, since you are known as the best" The man stated, not really caring if it was a beautiful young lady they were about to target. Work was work.

"This is a waste" the blonde muttered "You want me to waste a pretty face such as this? Seriously?"

"Well, can't back down now" Zack offered no help. He got to say that she was pretty, but it didn't hold much to his interest. Well, knowing her days or hours was getting numbered.

The blonde stares again at the photo and noticed a logo of the letter 'S'. It didn't really bother him. What actually bothered him is that he had to extinguish such a pretty fire.

He gave out a final sigh before kicking the cat out of his way then placing the picture into his right back pocket.

The cat growled and sent a knife at his direction from his mechanical paw. The blonde didn't really seem surprised as he managed to catch it between his fingers and even let out a yawn.

"Try again next time, cat" he smiled before closing the door to a fueled cat and to its sighing owner.

He walked to the garage as he whistled in discontent. He better finish this job real quick before he gets second ideas…as if he would on a job! Known to be the best at what he does, he wasn't going to let a damsel brunette get in his way….but that doesn't mean he can't have fun first before finishing the job, right?


	2. Chapter 2

When midnight roams the street, people would already be scarce from the area. However, in the past hour of twelve on this full moon, two predators are going from wall to wall, trying to determine whoever the prey becomes.

"I'm impressed Blondie" The brunette smiles as she targets him with a couple of knives "You've managed to live this long in my hands" she was standing just in front of him in the middle of the abandoned street, at the isolated part of the town.

"Well, so to speak, I'm more impress about you little angel" the blonde spikes managed to just dodge three knives directed to his skull. He moved swiftly side to side while his hands were on his pockets. The brunette seemed amused but impatience had already begun to penetrate.

Without a warning, the blonde let loose a dagger and had charged all too quickly, giving the brunette a slight surprise. She smirked when she managed to go below to dodge his attack and trip him with her ankle.

He didn't fell for it and had managed to balance himself, but not until he pulled her close to him, the dagger just resting on the side of her neck.

Their face weren't even inches away anymore, their noses were barely touching and they can feel the others ragged breathe. Well, they have been running around throwing weapons or attacking each other for nearly four hours.

"As much as you fascinate me….I'm sorry, but a job is a job" he whispered. She felt a chill run down her spine and from that point she just couldn't resist. Those blue eyes that were deep as the ocean looking into her blood red ones…Vincent did say she have a little fun, right?

Without warning, she kissed him. Her lip was moving on his with as much desire as she could muster. Her heart grew in fast pace when he reacted eagerly to her.

His mind was getting shrouded. As much as he wanted to initiate it first, his heart soared when she did the honors. He wouldn't deny the fact that he was enjoying the hours they've spent trying to slit the others throat. Though, while they do battle, he couldn't let go of that stare she gave off. He knew the signs when a girl had interest in him; he wasn't a plain looking guy after all. But from the entire gaze he had received in the past, her gaze was different. There was bloodlust of course, and desire with mild amusement. Her stare never left his face as she does battle with herself to whether she should kill him now or later. He knew that he was the same; he can't actually just kill off such a beautiful angel, well not without a little fun.

He was wandering the street this night to see if he can find his target. He just didn't expect to realize that she was also hunting him.

She was beginning to get addicted to his kisses and soon wanted more. She licked his lips with her tongue asking for entrance but he didn't comply. She frowned but knew better than to persuade, she maybe slightly desperate, but not that DESPERATE. She had her dignity to uphold of course.

She looks up at him with a smirk. He smiles.

"Is that what you'd call a kiss of death?" he asked, well aware that the knife he had on her neck was already in her possession, now pointing on his throat.

"I guess you could say that" she smiled. Seeing him this close, she couldn't deny that he was really a handsome fellow, but what caught her interest was what lies on his ear. She went backwards all too casually. Her smile didn't waver as she took more steps, giving them a foot distance, his knife still in her hands.

"Something wrong?" he asked. Wondering if she had lost interest in killing him. She had the chance yet she backed away. Well, he wasn't really planning to die in the hands of a woman….or planning to die in this particular day; he still had plans for his life.

She stares at him for a minute, amusement over her face. Suddenly she giggles.

"You're a wolf, aren't you?"

Now this got him amused as well. Normal people wouldn't know about The Wolves; unless you were rich, an illegal dealer, or another Assassin.

His smile turns into a grin.

"Well now, that's pretty neat information you got there…" he finds her scoffing "I guess it won't hurt since you will be dead before sunrise" he took out a gun and began to shoot. He directed two to her skull, three to her chest, then a couple more to her joints.

She scoffed once more before she dodges the attacks. He continued to shoot while she moves from here to there, like a gymnast on the loose.

His eyes became observant while she moves around swiftly, and to his surprise, he noticed a logo he knew quite a bit, crested on her Vest. AVALANCHE.

He stops firing and watches her do a somersault before landing behind him, her knife already targeting his heart.

"Avalanche….I see" he mumbles to her. It earned him a smirk.

"I guess you found out…no matter, you'll be dying anyway"

She was going to stab him now but he quickly took hold of her wrist, giving it a tight squeeze so she would involuntarily let it go and threw the knife a mile away.

"I don't plan on giving my last breathe yet" he informed her, pinching her nose in the process. She moves quickly, doing a back flip in the process, intentionally trying to hit his face, but he managed to move away a bit. While she did a number of flips to give them distance, the picture she had of him fell from her pocket and fell right between them.

Both eyed the picture.

For her, she needed to get it back, for safekeeping of course. But as for him, what caught his eyes was the symbol of the 'S' that was similar to the one on her picture.

He looks at her, and she gave him a confused look. He took out the picture and threw it to the middle, letting it fall just beside his picture.

She instantly knew what he was trying to tell her. Both the Pictures had the logo. And for a shorter explanation, whoever had them hunt one another is the same person.

Now everything they've been doing seemed wrong.

"What's going on" She asked. Why would the same person have them kill one another?

"I don't know…but we can't continue this" as much as he values his job, things didn't seem to fall in the right places.

"So what do we do?" she didn't need to ask, she knew what they needed to do.

"We need answers…so this would be postponed for awhile"

Just hearing the word 'postponed' didn't seem to settle her. She wanted over. Even if she did want this job over, this target of hers had caught her attention more than he realized.

"Cloud" he muttered. She kicked herself out of her thoughts when she heard his voice.

"What?"

"Cloud Strife…A Wolf as you already know"

"Tifa Lockhart…Avalanche" she smiled.

* * *

Hopefully this is okay. This is new to me so I don't really know if I did it well. Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

As far as anyone's concerned, they've put their jobs aside. Unfortunately, an unfinished business isn't their thing. And while they try to get things pass between them, there's still that temptation to just twist the other's head to a few degrees over what's capable of a normal man, causing one to drop dead. Of course, there's still that attraction they have to each other, but the urge to kill was still running deep into their veins. At times they wonder which would prevail. Attraction or bloodlust?

Cloud's eyes were closed as he casually gets comfy on his bed. They would've wanted to just go separate ways and ask answers from their superiors, however, nature doesn't want them leaving each other yet, not yet. Rain poured over their heads once the introductions was over. The crying sky just made them stare into each other while handing out a smirk. They were soaking wet.

A few hints of light nearby caught the side of their gazes, and to their relief it was an inn. Well, not actually an inn, more like a motel. It wasn't as classy as the other parts in town, well it was in the most isolated part of them, and most people who would come here are dealers and the dirty parts of society.

The inside wasn't half bad. As much of a rundown it seemed outside, it was quite homey for a group of filthy men to stay at. The rooms were well furnished, even though the owner says that they don't get customers often. It was the best place to stay even in this rundown area.

They've decided a room with twin beds. The decision to this came from their pockets. They would've expected the job done by now, but of course, due to some…problems, plans change and they have only enough money for a twin bedded room rather than singles.

With a flick of his eyes, he gazes burns to red fiery ones, a smirk came up his lips.

Tifa Lockhart was on top of him, more likely floating on top of him. He caught sight of a few thin strings on her wrist and the middle of her back. In her hands were pins, poisonous pins. She gave him an innocent smile.

His gaze quickly shifts to the clock then back to her ruby eyes. He expected this nonetheless, he just didn't think she would take this long to crack.

"Its 4am in the morning…took you long enough to crack" he smiled at her. His hands move quickly, pulling the pins out of her hands, and the other extras he noticed hidden in her wrist. He also took a couple of other knives and daggers from her waist and behind her neck. Add to that, he pulled of her boots with his own feet, revealing two blades. With a kick they fell off the bed. A few more roaming, he had her completely bare, of weapons of course. Amusement glistened in her eyes.

"I'm surprised you haven't even thought of using these" she muttered, pulling a couple of weapons hiding just around him, and on him. She also made sure he was bare. Now they were even.

"Actually, I was waiting for the kill" he couldn't deny that he already cracked a couple of hours ago, But just staring at her sleeping form traps him in a trance. Her disheveled hair hanging over her porcelain face; her petite yet deadly hands safely tucked beneath her soft pink tinted cheek. She was a sleeping angel, and if they just didn't have this burden on them, he would've had other ideas for her, not have her head on a silver platter.

He didn't seem comfy with the way she was floating above him, he wants her ON him. Reaching for one of the daggers that fell beside the bed, he swung just above her form, cutting every invisible string.

She knew of the plan, just looking at his eyes gave it away. She laughs when she lands with a thud over his chest. She was quite disappointed though that he was wearing a shirt. She would've enjoyed feeling his muscles and seeing them with her bare eyes, not trying to imagine them over his fitted shirt. Lust was already rising inside her. And she was sure, in a couple of minutes, she couldn't resist anymore.

"You're certainly well built" she commented, her fingers roaming to his stomach. The feel of her fingers roaming his body seemed to arouse him, yet he wasn't one to be consumed easily.

"Naturally it's the effect of the training for this job…I guess the appeal is just another side effect I seem to be benefiting as of now" he smirked when she tried pulling on the collar. He could tell that she wants to rip the piece of clothing right here and now.

Tifa tried pulling on his collar, just him beneath her, feeling his breather as his chest rose up and down, she couldn't take it. Would it be wrong if she tends to have some fun? He was attracted to her anyway.

Yet with all the things she's been thinking, her assignment keeps forbidding her. She's an assassin; would she lose to someone like him? Maybe? But not without a fight.

With her mind getting jumbled by the minute, she gives up. Hitting her head just below his chin, she sighs as she takes in his scent. He smelled good; a mixture of dew with a hint of aftershave and cologne. He seemed like a little spring haven. And she wants that haven for herself.

He seemed surprise at her actions, but instead of just staring, he began playing with locks of her hair, twirling its soft locks along his fingers and watching its smooth texture shine from the dim light illuminating from the outside window.

Another sigh escape her lips, then she begins to mumble.

"Why can't we just have this mission cancelled...?"

"We did" he said, still amused with the way her hair silently flows down her head. She placed her hands on his chest and flexes so she held her head eye, looking into his cerulean ones.

"I meant for good…I can't take these conflicting emotions" she groaned.

"Have I managed to capture you?" he asked plain victory in his smile. She gave him a mock smile.

"You tell me…Because from the looks of it, I'm the one who have you in my own hands…" she pulled his shirt then went to whisper into his ear "It's rude to stare at people while they sleep"

The side of her neck was clear in his eyes. His nostrils were being filled with her sweet vanilla scent. He can't take it. He needs to have her. Not just from lust, but with something else in his mind.

With a hitch of her breathe; she felt his lips kiss the side of her neck. He moved swiftly and she didn't seem to complain. Her breathing became ragged as she clutched tighter onto his shirt, the temptation to have it ripped was going over her head.

Then her thoughts already clouded with the other debating thoughts. She let out a moan once she felt him graze his tongue, and in a few minutes his teeth.

As much as she loves the things he's doing to her right now, she wants him on different angles, and not just her neck.

With a tug, she repositioned his lips from her neck to her own pair. He tasted so good.

The sync in together and she quickly agreed to herself that she was now addicted to his lips. She tugs on his lower lip with a smile. His eyes blazed against her, and right then and there you could see he wants what she wants. So why don't they just do each other a favor?

Their kissing became intense as Cloud asked for her lips to part. She willingly obeyed him, and she was glad she did. His tongue roamed the inside of her mouth; Tasting every part of it, while doing battle with her tongue.

Another moan escapes her lips as he sucked on her tongue. He hummed in satisfaction.

Her hands began roaming to the hem of his shirt and slowly tried to pull it off of him. His hands were doing the same to her back, but except for pulling her shirt off, he was roaming it in the inside of her clothes. One hand grasping the back of her bra whiles the other finds its way to get her jeans off.

She gave out a smirk when she heard and felt her zipper going down. It was unfair that he's the one to undress her first. No, she would not let him have that.

With her hands smoothly going under his shirt, he sighs while chills run up his spine. Her hands were soft to the touch and she could feel her trace every detail of his stomach to his chest.

Just as they were getting to more intimate demands, they heard small thuds. Someone was coming. No, more thuds came. There seemed to be a battalion nearing their door. What's going on?

Just as they tried to look at each other for answers, a small almost unheard hiss came around the room. It only took few second, and then Tifa was sent away from her roaming by some unseen force.

It was nearly six and from the light from outside the hind of very thin yet strong green string caught his attention.

Tifa sighed in frustration. She had waited for them the night, and now when she was so close to something she's been wanting for the couple of hours, they ruin the moment. Her hands were somewhat tied above her head with the very thin green string. She was kneeling in front of Cloud.

She noticed the smirk on his face, actually quite liking the view, though disappointed that he hadn't had the chance to get her jeans off, and that's a say for her underwear, but of course he'll try to get her some other time. They remained silent.

Cloud didn't move. Tifa was giving him a look and for this one he seemed to trust her as he noticed the green strings that are somehow pulling him down the bed. He couldn't tell if they were poisonous of what, but one thing's for sure, Tifa has an idea of what's going on.

The strings shake, as if someone pulled on them and a lot of groans of pain escaped behind their door. The anguishing sound continued for a minute and it doesn't seem to affect the two. They've heard those cries for a numbered times, so why should they be bothered? Besides, those sounds usually were caused by them.

Silent came, until one approaching footstep caught them cautious. It was running and while it neared, Cloud wondered while Tifa was glaring at the door.

Soon enough his question was answered when a girl about eighteen jumps into their room, a large 4-point shuriken in her hands. It was quite sharp, maybe newly cleaned base from its shine.

She had short jet black hair and brown with purple hues swirling her eyes. Her lips were in a pout.

"Tifa, Aerith didn't give me a share to kill of those guys!" when she noticed the scene in front of her, she let out a low and long whistle. Tifa continued to glare at her. Another pair of footsteps came near and in comes a girl with a French braided hair in light chestnut color. Her eyes were the same color of the strings, green with swirls of lighter hue. Her hand clutched on to something invisible that Cloud could've guessed as the strings, so she was the one who was behind this.

"Come one Yuffie…We need to get Tifa out quickly, play time…." She halts when she also noticed the awkward picture she had made.

Tifa was sitting on a man who was lying on his back. Her hands above her head with her pant's zipper open, revealing her underwear. Yes an awkward picture it is.

Aerith smiled innocently "Have I disturbed something?"

* * *

Alright! An update… Hope you like it!


	4. Chapter 4

First impressions last, as anyone would know. However, for the first encounter, they had to start over. The team headed out of the Inn with much sympathy. The owner and his family were already gone and cold. Somehow, it seemed weird to have pity for someone whose lives were taken away because of them. They were assassins, killing was their job, yet for the man and his family, they couldn't have felt even worse.

They headed to the more isolated part of town and to a well hidden club. Only the Swine's of the city would come crashing there, and at some point, those who were hiding away from the city's eyes.

For the group of assassins, the second option was the reason. They got the best private room in the club. It wasn't easy getting it though. But sure enough, they weren't any ordinary group of people.

With a fierce kick out the door, Yuffie managed to just threw the last unconscious guy out the room.

"This wasn't what I meant when I wanted to kick some ass" she frowned while looking at her sister. Aerith just smiles at her while sitting like an innocent angel on the sofa.

"You wanted to fight, so I leave you all the guys here, wasn't that enough?" she reasoned while smiling.

"Yeah, but you made me clean their asses out the door! Isn't it obvious they weigh a hundred pounds! And there were five of them! The boss was even worse! He is the fattest man I've seen! I can't even see his neck!" Yuffie's went on for quite a long time. You couldn't really count the seconds since you'd either be too tired or lazy to listen to her rants.

When her rants became annoying to the ears, not like it wasn't after the first few minutes, Tifa just had to stop her.

"Yuffie, as much as I love you…PLEASE STOP IT ALREADY" once the last phrase was out; she took a breath then sighed. Cloud found it amusing. He was messing with her hair, curling it along his fingers. She looked at him, feeling the pull of her hair then smiled, finding it comforting looking at his amused face.

Yuffie stares with mouth open at Tifa. But her sister had her attention elsewhere. She sighs in defeat, knowing she can't interfere and just sat on one of the stools. Taking a new bottle of brandy on the table; she was about to take a gulp till a thin thread of bright green lifts the bottle out of her grasp and into the light brunette's palms. A frown grazed Yuffie's face.

"You're not yet old enough to drink" Aerith said. She placed the bottle on top of the coffee table.

"I'm only a year younger"

"That's still then a year of no drinking"

"I wish Vincent were here; he lets me take gulps from his" Yuffie pouted. Aerith gave her a sharp stare which completely makes her stiff. With those green eyes gone cold, it only meant one thing. This conversation is over.

"Memo to me, have a talk with Vincent later" once she had said it out loud, her green orbs bought back its warmth.

"Like he'd listen" Yuffie mumbled. If anyone else knew Vincent better, that'd be Yuffie. And sure enough, Vincent was a man you can't threaten that easily, even Aerith has proven it on a number of occasions. He is one man the green eyes angel can never threaten.

"It never hurts to try….again" Aerith stressed out the last word. When Yuffie wouldn't even hand over a scoff, Aerith turns her attention to the couple on the couch.

Tifa's eyes were closed while her head leaned down on Cloud's broad shoulder. The blonde on the other hand was humming a soft tune while still playing with Tifa's hair. Both were ignoring the rest of the world; the two other people in the room included.

"Well now, why not tell us what's gotten our Tifa in trouble and then associated to a Wolf when she was sent out to kill someone" Aerith had an amused smirk when Tifa opened up one eye and began to sit up straighter. Cloud on the other hand could care less, and he did.

"Well…" Tifa started, a thin smile forming mouth while her eyes wanders somewhere else, hoping to find an answer. When she was taking longer than expected, Cloud did the honors.

Tucking her hair behind her ear, Cloud sits up then face Aerith with the most casual smile he had "Let's start with the fact that your sister and I figured out that we were sent to kill each other by the same person"

"Proof?" Aerith was looking at him straight in the eyes. It didn't bother him at first, until he slowly realized that the green swirls in her eyes seemed as if it's searching him, as in the insides of him. It kind of made him felt uncomfortable; nevertheless, he made himself relaxed as possible.

Tifa threw at Aerith the two pictures of them. Her sister caught it swiftly and examined it quickly. She quickly realized it had the same Logo. Aerith eyes the two who just blankly stared back at her.

"So what's your plan on this?" Aerith asked, completely serious .On the other hand, Yuffie who was at first uninterested of their chat, has turned her seat over to them, her ears perked up to every detail.

"Were getting to the bottom of it…" Cloud finalized, leaning on the couch "The hunting would be cancelled for awhile"

Aerith nodded, considering their answer. Yuffie also nodded, but something caught her thoughts that didn't stop her from questioning.

"Why were you being targeted by Shinra?" Three pairs of eyes looked at her. She didn't flinch, she just answered as casually as she can.

"I saw the Company name on the dead guards' uniforms when I was looking for any useful thing they might have for me"

"Yuffie….stealing….really?" Tifa looked at her with bored eyes. It was never a surprise Yuffie would steal. It was her life.

"They were dead, they didn't need those. Besides it'll be more useful in my hands than theirs" she put her tongue out for display in front of them. The others sighed and focused at the topic at hand.

"My turn to ask questions" Cloud intersected. It was a surprise he wasn't afraid that he was with three assassins from a different turf. Guess he has more confidence in him that one can imagine "How did you know where we were?"

"That's easy" Yuffie chipped in "Tifa alerted us"

This earned Tifa a questioning stare. She raises both her hands in defense "I couldn't help it! It's not my fault I can't decide if I should kill you or not! A girl's mind is more complex than of a guy"

"Right" he said without emotion, leaving Tifa all the more guilty and confused.

"You're mad aren't you?" Tifa said, staring intently at him.

"Never said that" he muttered.

"No one lie to me, especially you!" She jumps on him, as in literally on him.

It took the blonde by surprise making him hit his head on the arm rest of the couch. The other two girls sighed as the couple were back in their own world.

This continued for only a couple of minutes till Aerith spoke, causing everyone to be silent.

"This place is isolated. Other people are here…they're coming in all too cautiously" she said this with her hands moving in different ways.

"How can she tell?" Cloud wondered. He noticed, in the slightest, the thin green thread that had pulled Tifa's hands up and had kept him down the bed.

"Aerith has the Cetra's blood" Tifa said. Yuffie offered a more complex answer.

"She's one of the last, and her blood gave her access into controlling the flow of Mako, then turning it into her own deadly threads"

"'Aerith's web' as they call it" Tifa smirked.

"So she's the famous spider queen" he smirked, having heard of it from different sources.

"She doesn't actually like that nickname put on to her by others" Yuffie said.

"Most likely because she hates spiders" Tifa added once again.

"Any suggestions?" Aerith smiles at them.

"I've had enough, you can have them" Yuffie dismissed.

"Were cool, just do your thing sister" Tifa grinned.

"As you wish" Aerith slightly bowed. Without moving from where she sat, her hands and most specifically her fingers began moving.

Soon a pack of cut of screams was echoing only a few feet away from their room. The agony didn't seem to bother the four of them as they listened to the scream of shock and pain.

All was well, even for Aerith who just swayed her hands as if leading an orchestral. The only time panic surged at them was when something caught Aerith's senses.

"Someone's going beyond my strings" she said, quite horrified. No one gets out of Aerith's webs. Only a few people can see it, but they have a hard time making sure they don't get caught. However, there seems to be someone who has managed to get through them.

"It's getting near" Aerith was in a panic, this wasn't like her. Yuffie got up, a weapon in her hand, alert. Tifa was about to stand as well, but Cloud pulled her down onto him, whispering into her ear "Relax"

Soon, they heard light footsteps, and with a hard kick of the door, A man with jet black spiked hair approached with a sword.

"There's a bunch of green thin threads scattered outside and a lot of dead bodies. What's up with that?" His violet orbs scanned the room and soon landed to the blonde man who seemed to have a brunette on top of him. He also noted the other two girls in the room ready to attack. Well the black haired one was. The other brunette seemed surprise at him.

"Great, I come here trying to save your ass...and here I find you messing with three girls"

Aerith and Yuffie stared at Cloud. So did Tifa, and her face shows the complete expression of questioning.

"Hi Zack" was the only thing he muttered.

* * *

I am Back! :D took a long, and I mean very long while. I'm sorry, but I'm trying to make up for it. Did this as quickly as I could, hope it satisfies! Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

"You know I'd really like it if a lovely lady such as yourself stares at me. But the fact that you're doing it with a glare doesn't really sit very well with me" Zack smiles at Aerith. The light brunette doesn't really return a sweet smile, but instead an icy cold stare of disbelief and soon a scoff.

"I'm never going to get a chance on her, am I?" he asks Cloud as he turns back to the drink he's been cradling in his hands.

"You'll get your chance…someday" this earned Cloud a groan and a punch on the shoulder.

The two wolves were sitting by the mini bar where Tifa happily or, more appropriately safely hand the two drinks.

Yuffie, I anyone was wondering is doing the dangerous job of calming Aerith down. If there was one rule that everyone in AVALANCHE knows from the heart, It's DON'T MESS WITH AERITH.

And right know, after years of mastering and perfecting the art of the threads, someone actually manages to escape the threads without even breaking a sweat. That just doesn't sit well with Aerith. And obviously, she is not happy. Not one bit.

Using the occasional eye contact, Yuffie has managed to catch Tifa's attention and send her the look of Help-me-she's-not-calming-down!

This earned her a nod from the bartender. And being near the two, she laid down her cards.

"Alright" she smiled at the two, using her elbows as support while she leans on the counter. Cloud's thankful her vest was zipped up or else Zack might get a closer view of something he shouldn't "Before I find my sister at the end of her wits, tell me…how you managed to get away, unscarred at her webs?"

"Simple" he smiled. Making sure his voice was loud enough for Aerith who was a few feet away behind him, secretly sending him cold stares of daggers.

He pointed to his eyes.

Aerith raised an eyebrow with her hands crossed across her chest. Cloud kept his poker face as he drank down the last traces of his drink. Yuffie was just plain confused. Tifa…she literally had no idea as well.

"Elaborate" Tifa said all too quickly. Zack being the playful one tried his luck.

"Ditch Cloud for a day and date, then I'll elaborate" he leaned an elbow to the counter, with his head resting on the palm of his hand. A huge smile pasted on his lips.

In mere seconds though, he finds a knife from the bar at the tip of his nose. And of course, who held it? Tifa

"Sorry" she smiled "But I'm currently in a complicated…" she thought of a word "…situation…and besides"

Her gaze left the Zack and headed towards Cloud who has a gun in his grasp. Zack smiles at his best friend, and Cloud did the same.

"You're walking into dangerous waters Zack"

Zack didn't anything but just enlarge his smile as his gaze goes back to the brunette.

"Relax, I was just testing" he looks back at Tifa with a softened smile.

"Take care of him, ok? He isn't much, but I don't think he needs a heartbreak coming around…besides, I already have my sights on someone" his smile gets a tint of pink.

"If you're talking about me, then you're pushing your luck" Aerith suddenly exclaimed. Just that makes Zack bang his head on the counter and sigh in defeat.

Finding it amusing, Tifa thought of something.

"Come on, cheer up...here's the deal. I'll help you out with Aerith in exchange for a favor"

This lights up the black hair's hopes "What favor?"

"I'll let you know another time" Tifa smiled as Cloud gave her a knowing look.

Aerith remained at the background in shock that her own sister would do such a thing.

"He seems like a good guy, why not give it a try…it's not every day you see someone that good looking, you know" Yuffie suggested, still trying to lighten the mood.

"Over my dead body" Aerith pouted. Her mood wasn't lightening at all. But what Yuffie said…she was considering it…secretly.

"Now, back to topic. Speak" Tifa smiled at him, spinning the knife with her fingers with ease. Anyone incapable to use sharp and deadly weapons would've gotten their fingers cut, as for Tifa, let's just say she knows what she's doing.

"Well…Uhhh" Zack couldn't think of a way to fully explain his predicament. So Cloud once again did the honors.

"We got Mako injected to us"

Eyes widened, and Zack just gave a sigh "Yeah…we have enhanced senses"

"Then why didn't Cloud managed to escape them?" Tifa asked, remembering the certain incident.

"Between the two of us, Zack's just better in evade"

"Ohh…" Tifa blinked.

"Do all wolves have them?" Yuffie asked. She knew Mako injected to people is highly dangerous. And only the strong ones survive.

"No, just me and Cloud…We…uhm…had a little…" Zack didn't seem comfortable saying it out loud. And he wasn't alone. Cloud seemed to be spacing out with a frown.

"You were the two SOLDIERS that 'actually' escaped in the Hojo case…am I right?" Aerith asked, undoubtedly knowing the answer herself.

"Isn't that wherein it was found that the Scientist was using human experiments? All his subjects were noted to have died" Yuffie stated. That case had gotten her chills across her spine. When the labs were searched, dead bodies were found, and those who were found living, decayed alive in a couple of days.

"Yuffie, never believe everything the media throws at you" Tifa said while she mixed the two another helping of drinks.

"Well, that's that" Zack tried smiling though he seemed to be having a bit of difficulty.

The area turned silent. The three ladies knew how difficult it seemed for the two to talk about that particular event. And even as assassins, they're not heartless enough to pry on it further.

It took a few minutes, but soon the ice got cracked once Tifa thought the silence was becoming too menacing.

"Well now, enough of the talk about 'that'" she looked at Cloud who also looked at her, waiting.

"How did this guy found you?" she looked at him as if saying he was no better than her. instead of looking guilty, he smirks.

"Well, one thing's for sure, I didn't contact him"

"Then who did?"

At this moment, Zack raised his hands "wolves go by teams or pack. So if any of us weren't able to return after the given time, other members hunt him down…each wolf has a built in tracker that only we can trace"

Cloud and Tifa stared at each other for a long while before Tifa admitted her loss.

"So, now that's settled, let's talk about the current problem" Aerith stands up from her chair; she seem to have cooled down already to which Yuffie was thankful for.

"What problem?" ask Zack. Aerith showed him the two pictures given by the two assassins while Yuffie explained the details.

"Well this is weird…" Zack examined the logo "It does seem familiar…this logo"

"You've seen it?" Tifa asked.

"Yeah, but it's been a long time, I can't pin point where…"

"Then try to recall, we need to alert the alpha" Cloud interjected "I'm not comfortable with this mission" saying this, Cloud moves to the couch.

"Same here" Tifa raises her hand as if to signify her agreement. She then heads out of the mini bar and sits between Cloud thighs. The Wolf wrapped his arms around her stomach while nuzzling her neck.

"Would you stop that?!"Yuffie suddenly complained "I'm missing Vincent!" with a pout she took one of the drinks left on the counter.

With quick fingers though, Aerith manages to take away the drinks using her strings, making Yuffie complain even more.

"Want to copy those two?" Zack asked Aerith, once again trying his luck "Since we've got nothing better to do"

Aerith's reply was obvious, which is turning away and hitting his face with her braid "In your dreams…besides, we do have something better to do" she smiled as she separated the two love birds with her threads. She raised Tifa up to the air and had Cloud bound to the couch.

"AERITH!" Tifa glared, but her sister just smiled.

"Payback for making a deal with this guy"

"So what are we going to do, sis?" Yuffie asked, over her whining.

"We're going back home" She smiled and then she looks at Zack "And you two are coming"

"I can go back to Vincent?! Yes!" Yuffie cheered.

"What? Where?" Zack asked confused.

"AVALANCHE" Aerith smiled angelically.

* * *

Happy New Year! Sorry if I wasn't really making updates…I'm very sorry… Well hopefully this was okay? Please review!


End file.
